Mi curso en Hogwarts
by Lisa S
Summary: Mas caos todavia, todo mi curso va a Hogwarts; perdon la otra vez lo subi pero con otro capitulo nada que ver, chao
1. Default Chapter

Hola tanto tiempo, este fic, se me ocurrió hablando con una compañera, se trata de mi curso en Hogwarts, bueno espero que le guste chao.  
  
Un Año de Locuras  
  
1_ Elección de casas:  
  
Era el primer día de clases, como todos los años los alumnos teníamos que esperar el tren en él anden 9 ¾, pero este año, seria diferente, algo haría que tuviéramos mas problemas.  
  
Espere como 15 minutos, cuando vi a Ron que venia con su familia y detrás casi corriendo Hermione, después de hablar un rato sobre las vacaciones, nos subimos al tren, estuvimos mirando por la ventana hasta que empezó andar.  
  
Bueno era una interesante conversación, o lo era hasta cuando.  
  
-Oye León, tienes algo para comer.  
  
-No y tu tampoco,  
  
.Cállense, parecen locas gritando  
  
Al escuchar esos gritos, casi todo el vagón salió a mirar que era lo que pasaba, al salir vimos a un grupo de niñas gritando y jugando al bollo, no sabíamos quienes eran, así que decidimos preguntar:  
  
-Disculpen, hola, pero quienes son  
  
-Hola soy Paulina Ibaceta, y todas pertenecemos al 1 medio A,  
  
-Ah, ustedes no parecen de primer grado, que hacen aquí  
  
-No, vamos a ingresar a 5 año, es que vinimos de intercambio  
  
-Eso lo explica todo, mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas  
  
-Hola  
  
½ hora después en el vagón de Harry  
  
-... y las monjas del colegio son súper cuaticas, hay una que se fue este año, que nos hacia puro reír en historia nos decía puras tontera,...  
  
-Hola bola de ineptos.  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy, nadie te invito  
  
-No vengo a nada, solo a ver si volvieron el trío estúpido de Griffindor, y por lo que veo si, bueno mejor me voy antes de que me contagie con su estupidez, chao  
  
Por la expresión que le vimos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, ese tal Malfoy debe ser alguien horrible.  
  
Después de un rato, llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde un señor alto gritaba "Los de Primeros por acá", pero cuando nos vio a todas, nos miro con cara de extrañeza, luego nos sonrió y nos dijo "Ustedes también síganme"  
  
Anduvimos en unos botes, como siempre el grupo de la Soledad, empezaron a mojarnos y comenzó la guerra de agua. Cuando desembarcamos, vimos a una señora con gorro de bruja que nos explico quien era y que nos seleccionaría un sombrero deacuerdo a la personalidad, donde nos enviarían a distintas casas.  
  
Estábamos muy nerviosas, al entrar por una puertas, vimos 4 mesas tipo té club, con distintos uniforme, de pronto paramos, la profesora subió a una especie de plataforma, tomo un sombrero y empezó a nombrarnos:  
  
Carolina Aguilera, y así seguimos, hasta que me llamaron:  
  
Jocelyn Devia, subí súper nerviosa, me senté y casi al instante el sombrero grito .... Slitheryn, supuse altiro que de donde venían los gritos era mi nuevo por decirlo curso.  
  
Al dirigirme hacia allá antes de sentarme me encontré con unos ojos que me pareció recordar, eran grises, transmitían rabia mezclada con odio, los mire por un rato, hasta que la ira de esos ojos me agotaron y lo único que pude hacer fue...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Sé que el comienzo no se ve interesante, pero se los digo conociendo a mi curso, va a quedar la escoba en hogwarts, bueno dejen review, para saber su opinión, chao  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
En el siguiente capitulo, Harry, Ron, Daniela y Veronica, le hacen una broma a Snape 


	2. Snape tipo fiesta

Como siempre les pido perdón por el retraso, de verdad he tenido algunas y pruebas, y aparte me daba flojera, chao.  
  
Capitulo 2: Snape tipo fiesta.  
  
Llevaba rato parada mirando esos ojos, parecía competencia de quien parpadea primero y para variar iba perdiendo, como siempre explote me pique tanto al ver esa risa de triunfo que no halle otra cosa que tomar un pan y lanzárselo a la cara; lamentablemente lo alcanzo a esquivar, como no tenia otro pan, decidí sentarme y comer, aparte que tenia hambre; las compañeras que habían quedado en Slitheryn, me caían bien eran la Cata, la Javiera, La Estefa, la Sole y yo, era un buen grupo, yo miraba a mis mejores amigas en las otras casas, aparte de la Cata, estaba tan aburrida hasta que en la mesa de Griffindor, entre las chiquillas, comenzó una guerra de comida tan buena que todo el comedor empezó a seguirla, hasta que el viejo de barba blanca nos hizo calmarnos.  
  
Ya no hallábamos que hacer, y como no sabíamos a donde ir, nos quedamos ahí pelando el lugar, hasta que un joven de la misma mesa, se paro dijo:  
  
-Muy bien todos los de primero síganme, y también las nuevas-  
  
Nos paramos y salimos, el resto de la mesa también iba, bueno no nos intereso, bajamos muchas escaleras, lo cual no me gusto para nada, hasta llegar a un lugar frió, de paredes húmedas, donde se me venia a la mente la monja sin cabeza (una leyenda de Chile), seguí caminando hasta cuando escuche la palabra "contraseña", un alumno que tenia cara de inspectora cuando se enoja dijo una palabra mas difícil que desoxirribonucleico (ADN), no le puse mucha atención, hasta que una pila de niños idiotas abrieron la boca mas grande que la Carla frente a la batería, al ver hacia el frente y vi una especie de piedra que se movía, dejando un pasaje oscuro. Entramos y llegamos a una habitación oscura, con unos sillones y mesas, una alfombra verde, en la pared habían unos escudos con unas serpientes y al final se veían dos escaleras separadas.  
  
Nos quedamos un rato sentadas hasta que el joven que dijo la contraseña se presento frente a nosotras y nos dijo:  
  
_Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Mattew Rohan, soy el prefecto de Slitheryn  
  
_Hola yo me llamo Soledad, ellas son Catalina, Javiera, Estefania y Joselinne, una pregunta ¿Qué es un prefecto?  
  
_Un prefecto es la persona que se encarga de vigilar a los alumnos de su casa  
  
_Ah gracias, y dinos ¿Donde vamos a dormir?  
  
_De eso les venia hablar, verán para entrar a la sala común de Slitheryn, deben ingresar una contraseña la cual es "snake", para que sepan esta casa es distinta a las otras, esta es la única en las mazmorras, y somos los únicos que tenemos habitaciones separadas, ahora les muestro sus habitaciones, síganme porfavor.  
  
Seguimos al muchacho por una escalera hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían 5 puertas, entramos y nos dimos cuenta que nuestras cosas estaban ahí, me acosté y no me tomo mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Baje a la habitación llamada "Sala Común", y me senté en uno de los sillones a esperar a mis compañeras que por la hora deberían estar mas o menos listas, como a los diez minutos, llego el joven de los ojos grises y expresión malévola, se sentó junto a mí a lo cual no le di importancia, hasta que él rompió el silencio y dijo:  
  
_Tu vas a 5 año verdad  
  
_Sí porque, algún problema con eso?  
  
_La verdad no me agrada ni me molesta, solo vine a decirte algo  
  
_Muy bien, que me quieres decir  
  
_Te quería decir que hay una regla para ser Slitheryn.  
  
_Y cual es?  
  
_No puedes ser amigo de gente de otras casas, y una especial para ti  
  
¿_Cuál es?  
  
_No me vuelvas a tirar un pan por la cabeza quieres  
  
_uy, perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer  
  
_Que bueno, ahora mi nombre es Draco Malfoy  
  
_Hola mi nombre es Joselinne Marquez (En el capitulo anterior, puse otro nombre pero me arrepentí)  
  
_¡Joselinne, vamos a desayunar!  
  
_¡ Voy!, bueno chao  
  
_Oye una pregunta  
  
_chao  
  
Salí con mis amigas rumbo al comedor, anduvimos dando vuelta por los pasillos por mas o menos 10 minutos, hasta que llegamos al pasillo central donde nos encontramos con nuestras compañeras que habían quedado en Ravenclow; mientras que caminábamos íbamos conversando con ellas, nos contaban como durmieron como era su sala común, lo cual también hicimos.  
  
Después del desayuno, nos tocaba la primera clase del año "Pociones", según todo el mundo el profesor de pociones era él mas enojon de todos, y que odiaba a todas las casas menos a Slitheryn que era la que tenia al mando, la verdad no podía creer que un profesor fuera así, y por lo tanto no le tome importancia.  
  
En la clase de Pociones:  
  
Bajamos al salón de pociones, el cual era super tétrico, nos sentamos cerca de las demás, nos tocaba junto con los de Griffindor, y por lo que me di cuenta ambas casas se odian, ya que trataban de separarse lo más posibles, de pronto todo el salón quedo en silencio, me senté y vi al profesor, el cual me recordó un zancudo de unos dibujos animados.  
  
-Saquen sus libros y abran la pagina 7, la poción que veremos hoy es para decir la verdad  
  
-He, profe, sabe que no cachamos ni una  
  
-Coqueto  
  
-Como dijo?  
  
-Huuuu  
  
Esta continuara  
  
Perdón por el retraso para variar, pero las viejas que nos hacen clases, dan muchas pruebas  
  
Nota: Todos los términos que no entiendan irán en un diccionario, son utilizados por mi curso, a propósito, les aviso que soy pésima en redacción, por algo no tengo buenas notas en Lenguaje, bueno chao.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Ira la broma, no se me ocurrio ninguna para ahora, castigan a Slitheryn, Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Huplefuf (Solo a mi curso y otras personas)  
  
Diccionario del curso:  
  
1_ Coqueta/o: Esta expresión fue inventada por Kristhel C; no tiene definición clara, la usa por usar y en cualquier momento. 


	3. Castigo Colectivo

Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este capitulo, chao  
  
Capitulo 3: El castigo colectivo  
  
-Nada  
  
-Señorita, veo que aun no se adapta a esta escuela, bueno como ya dijo algo de su antigua escuela, continué y cuéntenos como era.  
  
-Esta bien, en el colegio, teníamos haber, 14 ramos, los profesores eran buena onda, a los que les teníamos mas confianza los molestábamos, a las mujeres las llamábamos señorita, seño, tía, y a los profesores profesor, profe, y después de cualquiera de esas palabras el nombre, eso era mi antigua escuela.  
  
-Vaya me parece, pero hay una diferencia  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Que esta es su nueva escuela y tiene otras reglas, 50 puntos menos para grifindor por insultar al profesor; muy bien tratemos de seguir, si es que no tenemos más interrupciones de las alumnas nuevas, entonces…  
  
Esa clase la encontré súper tensa, por primera vez, vi. A mis compañeras sin hablar en clases, al terminar quedamos impactadas por la cantidad de tareas que teníamos que hacer, salimos todas juntas comentando lo que paso:  
  
Verónica: Por lo visto era verdad lo que decían de este profesor.  
  
Daniela L: Si, oye Kristhel, casi te mandas la embarrada.  
  
Kristhel: Si, creo que no fue buena idea lo que dije.  
  
Paulina H: Pero es que como no se te ocurre pensar que quizá acá hay otras reglas.  
  
Kristhel: En todo caso, bueno ya paso.  
  
Harry: Hola de nuevo, casi te metes en un verdadero lío  
  
Kristhel: Ya córtenla.  
  
Yo: Hola, oye Kristhel, me gusto lo que hiciste, te felicito  
  
Kristhel: Córtenla ya  
  
Yo: Tengo una idea véngate del profesor  
  
Ron: No creo que sea buena idea, nunca nadie le ha hecho una broma a Snape.  
  
Yo: Filo con lo que pase, le pregunte al resto del curso, y todas están de acuerdo, así que se animan?  
  
Ron: Yo si, no me pienso perder esta oportunidad  
  
Harry: Yo también, suena divertido  
  
Feña: yo también quiero  
  
Yo: Esta bien todas estamos de acuerdo, hoy nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo en el patio, chao.  
  
Fui directo a la biblioteca, ya que teníamos los de Slitheryn esa hora libre, bueno la verdad, trataba de llegar, estuve andando vueltas 10 minutos por los pasillos, hasta que escuche a alguien, seguí los pasos, hasta que me encontré con  
  
-Hola Draco, te pido un favor  
  
-Yo no hago favores a nadie, ahora chao.  
  
-Espera, entonces dime como llegar a la biblioteca, estoy hace 10 minutos dando vuelta.  
  
-Esta bien, sígueme también voy para aya.  
  
-Gracias  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca, le pregunte a mi compañero donde estaban los libros de pociones, ni loca a revisar cada estante, como iba para el mismo lado, lo seguí, empecé a leer junto con el ya que era la misma tarea, todos los índices, de repente ya al 10 libro, encontré lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de gritar de alegría, hasta que Draco me dijo que no lo hiciera o la señora Prince, nos retaría, nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos hacer un resumen del "pequeño" texto del libro, era impresionante como uno se puede aburrir, fue tanto el sueño que me dio que me quede dormida, pero a los 5 minutos mas o menos me despertaron, Draco se paro, dijo que teníamos clases, y que si no me apuraba me iba a volver a perder, así, que salí con el de la biblioteca, tratando que recordar el camino.  
  
-La siguiente clase era Herbología con los de Ravenclaw, esta clase se daba en el invernadero, decidí esperar a mis amigas en la puerta, no estuve tanto tiempo, ya que aparecieron casi altiro.  
  
Estefanía: Oigan les tinca Herbología?  
  
Catalina: Puede ser, no se me recuerda Botánica  
  
Soledad: Si, bueno vamos.  
  
Llegamos al invernadero, y vimos algunas compañeras, menos mal, que tenía una solo clase con ellas ya que en esa casa había 3 niñas que me caen súper mal;(Paulina R, Camila M y Andrea S, esta ultima la odio con toda mi alma, para aclarar en caso que con mis compañeras le hagamos algo)  
  
La clase empezó para sorpresa de todos con una prueba donde no encontré otra solución que copiarles las respuesta a la persona que estaba al lado mío, no se quien era pero no se dio cuenta, y como siempre les di mis respuestas a mis compañera.  
  
Al salir de esa clase, teníamos vuelo (aunque se que es solo en primero, me encantaría volar) de nuevo con los Grifindor, llegamos al campo de Quiddich, según todos lo llamaban así, no teníamos muchas fuerzas, ya que faltaba una hora para el almuerzo y no habíamos comido nada.  
  
Al llegar la profesora, nos dijo que sacáramos nuestras escobas, y que hoy íbamos hacer piruetas y competencia, como es obvio, no teníamos idea como volar, así que especialmente la profesora nos enseño, mientras que los otros practicaban, a pesar de lo que pensaba no era difícil y no lo hacia tan mal, aunque al principio me caía a cada rato por no saber como controlar la escoba.  
  
Por fin llego la hora de almuerzo, comí lo más rápido posible porque nos íbamos a juntar a planear la venganza a esa hora, llegue 5 minutos mas tarde, para variar a la Cata le dio ganas de ir al baño.  
  
Yo: Hola como están  
  
Trancy: Bien, aunque no me parece la mejor idea hacer esto  
  
Yo: Da lo mismo, oigan todas y todos, este es el plan  
  
Ron: Cual  
  
Yo: Mira, lo que vamos hacer es lo siguiente, cuando estemos en clases, alguien mientras que Snape no mire, va a poner un frasco de tinta rosada en su silla, entonces cuando se siente le va a quedar todo el trasero rosado, esa es la primera parte.  
  
Verónica: Y cual es la otra parte?  
  
Yo: La otra parte va hacer que sin que se de cuente, le teñimos el pelo, le robamos la ropa y se la cambiamos por otra tipo punk, y la ultima parte del plan, la vamos hacer en forma mas general.  
  
Camila V: Como en forma más general?  
  
Yo: Si, se acuerdan de la broma que siempre quise hacer en la graduación  
  
Catalina: Si, porque  
  
Yo: Llego la hora de hacerla,  
  
Hermione: De que se trata?  
  
Feña: Yo la explico, vamos a soltar, ratones y sapos en el comedor durante la cena, ¿verdad?  
  
Yo: Si eso es, entonces, lo hacemos.  
  
Todos: Si  
  
Pasamos toda la semana consiguiéndonos los materiales por toda la escuela, lo único que faltaba no estaba en el colegio, y tampoco en Hogmeade, así que no tuve más remedio que.  
  
En la sala común de Slitheryn:  
  
-Draco, hola como estas  
  
-Bien, que pasa  
  
-Nada, porque piensas que pasa algo  
  
-Porque nunca hablamos por razones obvias  
  
-Cuales son esas razones?  
  
-Son que tu y tus amigas se juntan con otras casas, así que ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ya la verdad, es que queremos hacerle con mis amigas una broma a Snape, y nos faltan algunas cosas que no sabemos de donde sacarlas, eso pasa.  
  
-Una broma a Snape, eso hay que verlo, les puedo ayudar  
  
-Solo si nos ayudas a conseguir un pantalón de cuero, una polera negra, una chaqueta de cuero, unas botas y pintura para teñir el pelo morado.  
  
-Déjamelo a mi, para cuando los quieres  
  
-Para la próxima semana a más tardar  
  
-OK  
  
-Gracias, chao.  
  
Una semana después:  
  
-Toma, aquí tienes todo lo que me pediste  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Cuando van hacer la broma?  
  
-Ya que tenemos todo, hoy en la noche la preparamos, y hoy empezamos  
  
-Avísame  
  
-OK, ahora mejor nos vamos tenemos pociones y estamos retrasados  
  
-Si tienes razón vamos, o te vas con tus amigas  
  
-No ya se tienen que haber ido.  
  
-Bueno vamos.  
  
En la clase de pociones, los que sabíamos lo que pasaría estábamos algo nerviosos, la encargada de poner la botella de pintura en la silla fue Hermione, le dijimos que lo hiciera con magia y ella acepto.  
  
El plan estaba en marcha, la botella estaba puesta y faltaba solo lo de la ropa, de pronto en medio de la clase, oímos que algo se rompía, al ver que Snape se paraba y tenia el trasero rosado, todo el salón exploto en risas, hasta que Snape por la rabia descontó 50 puntos a cada casa y salio del salón con la cara tan roja de rabia que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
Ya que Snape no estaba, decidimos irnos del salón y seguir con el plan.  
  
Llegaron las 12:00 AM, y estábamos los que nos tocaba entrar a la habitación de Snape nerviosos, éramos en total 7 Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Paulina I, Fernanda y yo, habíamos decidido esa hora, ya que sabíamos que Snape salía a patrullar, en el camino tuvimos varios problemas por esa gata idiota de FIch .  
  
Al llegar a la habitación de Snape, nos apresuramos lo mas que pudimos en cambiar la ropa y poder salir de ahí sin que nos descubrieran, afortunadamente lo logramos, aunque hubo un error que nos costaría un castigo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Baje a desayunar, estaba comiendo, cuando veo al profesor Snape justo como debía estar de punk, en un momento el gran salón, estallo en risas, hasta algunos profesores tenían ganas de reírse, todo el mundo se callo cuando el profesor Snape, grito 100 puntos para cada casa por la broma hecha, cuando el se iba retirando, se acerco a mis compañeras y por sus caras les dijo algo no muy bueno.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, me acerque a ella, todo el curso lo hizo, y nos dijeron que todas nosotras estábamos castigadas incluyendo a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco, según ellas Snape nos diría el castigo a la hora de almuerzo en su despacho.  
  
A la hora de almuerzo en el despacho de Snape:  
  
-Muy bien, como veo que todos los presentes participaron en la broma, y si se preguntan como se que son ustedes, los vi. Anoche en mi Habitación, ahora su castigo será…  
  
Esta historia continuara:  
  
Cada vez aprendo a escribir más.  
  
Próximo Capitulo:  
  
El castigo, y una de mis compañeras tendrá un regalo, chao 


End file.
